kaizoku sentai gokaiger vs bakugan battle brawlers
by multiyman37
Summary: when marvelous finds 10 blank keys he and his team are sent to the bakugan world in the brawlers world it"s been two years since naga was defeated and theres a parade to honer the battle what will happen vexos and zanyack together and what are the meaning of the pure white keys will the brawlers give them a great power only on way to find out
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic my first ever crossover which you'll see a lot like it since there aren't that many bakugan super sentai crossovers so here it is take it guys oh and this takes place some where during the new vestroia era. Also I don't own ether of these shows. enjoy**

Gokaiger: kaizoku sentai gokaiger

vs.

brawlers: bakugan battle brawlers

pirates from another world

location: Bakugan world

After the fight to free new vestroia now the bakugan battle brawlers dan,shun,runo,julie marucho,and alice joined by baron,ace,and mira now have to deal with protecting the legendary bakugan energy that made there bakugan evolve now it's time for a special event. As they were at marucho's place.

"man those just get better and better, guys take a look!"said dan with excitement.

Everyone else went over to him wondering whats up.

"what is it now Dan?" Runo said a little annoyed.

"I think I know look over there!" said marucho pointing to a giant garage like area the door wide open revealing floats.

"oh yeah,today is the day that we saved everyone from naga, well little do people know it was us."runo said

"yeah they did the same thing last year to,they basically had this awesome parade, also that means that is been 2 years since that happened." Julie pointed out.

"interesting I guess it must have been something to talk about if they decided to do that."said Mira

" to bad we have to stay here if the Vexos catch us and get our attribute energy we'll be doomed" said dan's partner drago

" if only there was a way"dan said.

Drago thought about it for awhile and then said " how about this, the rest of us bakugan stay here, the vexos are only tracking us so the rest of you should be fine."

"are you guys sure"said shun

"sure we wouldn't want to stay in the way of your fun go on you guys earned it"drago finished.

"if you say so"dan said

"kado will watch out for you guys just in case"marucho said

"then lets go"dan said

and with that the battle brawlers were gone to the parade

location: super sentai world

the 35 sentai known as the gokaiger are fighting in there robos agenst zanyack attack ships in gokai oh and gojyujin the members are gokai red marvalous

gokai blue joe luka gokai yellow don gokai green aim gokai pink and gai gokai sliver

as gokai oh fights back with its swords gokai red says"these ships are too much for us"gokai blue pulls out the magi blue key "then lets take to the skies"he said "good idea" gokai red responded pulling out the magi red key as the rest of the team got there keys they inserted the keys in there gokai darines cousing gokai-oh's ports on its legs arms and chest to open revealing dragon claws wings and a dragon head, completed the taem said"kannsa magi gokai oh" gokai oh had no trouble dealing with the rest of the enemy ships now gokai red them said "gai how are you handling"gojyujin is attacking with all its might "so fair so good" gokai silver responded he grabed two ships and activated the drills on the arms "now im good now time two end it" the robo made copys

of its drill and dino froms they spun there drills and said "gojyu triple drill dream"magi gokai oh release its finisher to as the dragon came and made 3 spell seals the team said "gokai magi bind" as the ships were destroied the leader warz gill was angered at the ship

"EVERY TIME THEY DO THIS EVERY TIME A HATE THIS WORLD AND THE GOKAIGER" he souted (a/n: prince vacar is worst from power rangers super megaforce)

then one of the scientist insarn steped in the room "then instead of this world lets go to another"

warz gill stared at her "what do you mean"

she then said "lets say we could go to a place where the gokaiger dont exsist"

her leader then said "im listening"

she set up the guns on the ship to grow a monster and pulled out a flashdrive with the zanyack mark on it "with this new program we can open portals to another demension" she said pluging in the flash drive "amazing with this ill rule in two dementions and this time no gokaigers" with that he gave the word to use it the guns opened a portal now heading to the bakugan world on the goakai gallon

marvalous was on his chair relaxing after a hard days work don getting read to cook lunch with gai aihm sipping tea and joe and juka playing cards "the zanyack are getting stronger" luka said marvalous then said "so we get stronger" don then added "maybe where missing something here something to making us stronger" gai asked "but what?"

marvalous saw the key chest glow opening it to find 10 blank ranger keys just pure white no design flipping the key he saw where the logo for a sentai would be it was a question mark ,navi then said ' im picking up strange power signals we need to check it out" later as the gokaiger arrived they where in the mecha's uncombinded even gojyudrill it was a white portal "what is it" joe said then out of now where the portal got bigger sucking them in as the were screaming now where did it go only god knows

**thanks for reading rate fairly **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with yet another chapter of Gokaiger and Bakugan crossover. Wow! It has been a long time and I had to catch up on Gokaiger, since I have not seen it in a while. Here we go, also stay tune near the end for a new story preview.**

**I do not own Bakugan or Gokaiger;**

The Pirate Sentai got split up in the portal, not knowing where they were going too, suddenly the portal shot them out. Gai and Gojyudrill were now on top of the mountain in the outskirts of the city. The brawlers Joe and ahim where at the city in Gokai Jet and Marine, and Doc and Juka where at New Vastroia. Now, marvalous and navi and the gallion where in the bay. what will be their next adventure.

Location; Bakugan world, Moscow Russia near the Gehabich lab, in Russia,

Gai as they began their slow journey to find help, any help,to his luck Gojyudrill was fine but he had no idea where was," stupid portal, were am I," he whined" Marvelous-San, Joe Luka, Doc Ahim" he called out no one answered he rapidly got on his knees and shouted " where am I!" On the other side of the forest Alice and Hydranoid were taking a walk and could hear his screams, "Alice did you hear that" asked the Darkus Bakugan " It sounds like someone needs help"Alice said" be careful remember what happened last time" warned Hydranoid " I know I'll be careful"

location: New Vastroia

Doc and Luka we are on the world of the Bakugan after awhile they were both amazed and fearful (mostly Doc) "what are their things" Doc asked, as a giant green bird flew over them "hard to tell there nothing like I have seen before" Luka replied as the walk a giant blue mermaid splashed out of the water and Doc stumbled in fear ,"maybe we should go back to our Gokai machines" he said nervously, Doc got up and ran towards Luka to grab his ear "come on there has to be someone that can help us" she said tugging Doc

location: in the city

Ahim and Joe are having a hard time with keeping a low cover, since crashing into the city. People were amazed to see the giant submarine and jet appear suddenly and witness two people stepping out of the machines. " So much for keeping it low" Joe said angrily "calm down maybe some one can help us" Ahim said with a smile, Joe sighed "I disagree", at this moment in the Misaki restaurant Julie came rushing in to tell Runo what she just witness, as she rushed though the doors runo with an angry look said "your late" "Runo you've got to see this" Julie response "this better be important" she said angrily. They arrived at the crash sight to see the giant jet and submarine " Ok, this is important" Runo Tigrerra then spoke " they lock like machines" runo then said "you think its the Vexos", "hard to say we better tell the others" Julie said as they ran off now what will be in store for Zanyack, Marvalous and the Vexos only time will tell.

**Thank for reading and now for a preview of my new story a Code Lyoko story called 'Heart of Coal'.**

**Xana: They got Alita out, but no matter this will make her outdated.**

**Delmas: we have a new student joining us Coal Zepher .**

**Xana: His abilities and knowledge are far superior than the common man.**

**Coal: I am sure we will all get along famously (walks to sit with and evil look)**

**Jeremy: There some thing weird about Coal.**

**Xana: He can survive the digital sea, he doesn't need the scanners to go to Lyoko.**

**Kim: I am Kim' Kim Martian.**

**Coal: names Coal **

**Xana: and he has infinite life points and can copy his foe's move set.**

**Coal: " let the fun begin"**

**Code lyoko Heart of Coal**

**pretty sick right. I will upload it by next month so brace yourselves **

**this story has a suspenseful twist to it and Caol's last name Zepher was from part of a youtubers usermane called Xeronzepher, that is what inspired me to make his last name. See you next time and review fairly.**


End file.
